In Another Life
by 07soya
Summary: ...Perhaps it's L's chance to start all over.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Death Note.**

* * *

><p>If you were to ask Midori Saito about her son, Ryoji Saito, she would say that he is a fairly normal infant. Sure, he was quiet and luckily, wasn't much a fuss. He ate, he drank. He was <em>normal<em>.

But Midori knew there was much more to it than that.

She would notice how his wide dark almost pupilless eyes would dart back and firth taking in his surroundings with the amount of _awareness_ that an infant shouldn't have.

She would sometimes catching not looking but observing her with a deep, penetrative and intelligent gaze but then slowly shift to something else.

She was once a kunoichi in her prime. Something vehemently disapproved by her civilian parents. Yet, she proved them wrong. She rose in the ranks and before she could become jounin, at the ripe age of 20, she was stricken pregnant. Her and her husband, Makusu Saito couldn't have been happier. And so, she became off duty for her child.

She wasn't the best ninja, but she knew from her experience that her son's gaze was something akin to a ninja who far exceeded her own.

So she grabbed the history book on the bookshelf which he had casted his attention upon then began to read it.

She read it out loud to him, her finger following the kanji but his eyes were soaking in and rapidly skimming the next page.

That moment she knew that her son could possible be a once in a lifetime prodigy.

* * *

><p>An earthquake rattled Konohagakure. Midori jumped up from the couch she had fallen asleep on. The ceiling shook, white dust raining on her floors, threatening to cave in.<p>

The only thought that was her son.

Pushing chakra into her feet, she quickly ran to the nursery. She found him eyes wide with fear. She quickly wrapped a blanket around his before darting out of the house.

It seemed as the gods were on her side because once she exited the small house, it immediately collapsed. But something else caught her attention.

Her heart began to pump in her chest.

It was no earthquake, it was much worse. The village is being attacked. Rubble and dismembered corpse littered the streets. Civilians ran frantically looking for their loved ones.

All she could think about now was finding her husband and looking for shelter.

She jumped over cement blocks and over damaged buildings until she spotted some shinobi delegating a group of people.

Tears welling up in her eyes. "Makusu-kun!" She screamed, rushing up to him and wrapping her free arm around him. He held her tightly. Before pulling away with a solemn serious expression

"What are you doing here Midori-chan?"

"What's happening Makusu?! I-I'm so scared!"

"The village is being attacked. Now go follow the civilians to the evacuation center." He pushed her towards the crowd.

"N-No! What about you?"

"I am shinobi of Konohagakure!I must defend my village!" Determination blazed in his coal eyes.

"But... I can fight too!" She kiss her son's forehead before shoving him into an evacuating civilian's arms.

"Mid-"

"Did you forget? I'm a ninja of Konoha too!" She pulled out a kunai from her hidden holster under her skirt.

"But someone needs to-"

He was cut off by a surge killing intent. It was something like they have ever felt in their life. It was so strong, so potent and so evil it bring them down to their knees.

The earth shook as a ferocious creature came down upon them. Its nine tails effortlessly destroyed buildings, homes, shops, hotels.

It advance closer.

"M-Midori" he choked out. "Run!"

It was too late. They quickly embrace themselves then snapped their eyes closed.

Ryoji stared wide eyed from the shoulder of the civilian man at the monstrosity that was the Kyubi no Yoko. It's malevolence that was radiating was so thick it was practically choking him. On top of his head was a cloaked man with an orange designed mask. Almost as if it was his will, the fox's eyes shifted to a glowing red, three tome eye. Then, Its paw came down on the embracing couple leaving nothing but a pool of blood and bones.

For the first time in this life and his past life, Ryoji cried.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What did you think? You see alot of Naruto characters going into the Death Note world but you don't see much of the Death Note characters going into the Naruto world, specifically L. And thus, this story was born. I have so many things planned for this story! And let me just put this out there; logically speaking, if L were to be reborn into the Naruto world, he would surely be <strong>**_legendary_. I mean it's L! So tell me what you think and be sure to review because reviews are love! And if you have any ideas of any pairings, tell me!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Shoutout to **beutygirl4535 **inspiring me to keep writing xoxo

* * *

><p>Konohagakure's midday summer sun beating down upon Sho Nawakawa as he made his way home through the Nawakawa centre. The smell of various teas and fresh herbs wafted at his nose. Indeed, the civilian clan specialized in teas and herbs that were sold in store all over the Elemental Nations but mostly used by Konoha hospital.<p>

He stopped at the modesty soft yellow house. Going up the steps the the balcony, he paused the stare solemnly at the dead plants that hung atop that was planted by his wife and daughter he had lost the kyuubi attack. His eyes glazed over in reminiscence. He visioned the times when his family was still together. His wife happily raking at the dirt and his daughter kneeling over in that light blue dress and that yellow boots she was attached too setting in an assortment of seeds. He loved seeing their faces full of excitement as the plants grew, picked, then together, they all happily strode to the clan's market.

Sho's heart swelled in pain and he shook his head to get rid of the memory that caused him so much melancholy. He removed his spectacles and wiped away the stray tears and collected himself before entering his home.

It was dim; the light showering from the windows was the only thing that illuminated the house.

Not even bothering on flipping on the lights, Sho crept along side the hallway walls till he stopped at a slighting cracked door. Knowing how creaking the door was, he stealthily slid through it then made a sudden and abrupt stop.

Multiple stacks of books towering to the ceiling decorated the bedroom. The titles ranged from _Advanced Medical Ninjutsu: Craniosacral Therapy _to _Beginners Chakra_ _Natures_ to _The Tale of an Utterly Gutsy Ninja._ He even spotted a mind walk book from the famed Yamanaka clan that he didn't even want to know how his grandson managed to acquire.

"Welcome home Oji-san." A voice drawled in monotonously.

Sho jumped, startled, then his eyes darted around the room looking for the source. His eyes landed on a hunched over figure in the center of all the books, his back to Sho and his head stuck in a book leaving a mop of black peeping over.

Sho signed deeply trying to keep a grip on the anger swelling in him.

No matter what he did, his grandson wouldn't stay way from the same studies that had killed his loved ones. He lectured, he screamed, he yelled but all Ryoji would give him is an owlish blink and continued with his studies unaffectedly. It made his blood boil.

All he wanted was a grandson to carry on the family business, yet Ryoji wasn't even interest nor was he even normal. Sho blamed it on that wretched father of his. Normal children played ball with other children whereas his grandson son was holed up in his room, at the library, or out doing who knows what and Sho didn't expect it to be any good either.

He didn't know what to do anymore. He expressed his clear dislike for the ninja arts but never enacted any actions.

Ryoji inherited his mother dark hair and his father's dark grey eyes but that was about it. He didn't smile like smile of his daughter that he so missed nor did they twinkle when his bastard of a father came to his home to try to 'relinquish' their bonds. No matter how many times Sho told himself Ryoji's faults originated from his father, deep down he knew the truth was that Ryoji wasn't normal. He's an oddity, the epitome of weirdness, and simply _not normal_. Frustratingly and grudgingly, Sho chose to leave him with his studies because Ryoji was smart. Now, he didn't exactly talk much but when he did it was like speak to one full of much wisdom and knowledged that surpassed anyone that he's ever known. It sometimes frightened Sho and he still learning to accept it.

He only hope his intelligence would save his life or he would sink into the empty abyss of depression once again.

"Suzumi-san is out sick today so your're taking her shift. It starts in about an hour so get ready. Also, be sure to throw away those dango sticks and candy wrappers. And for the sake of kami, don't be late!"

Once Sho left for his privacy, Ryoji stood from his position and shuffled around various books till he reached his closet. A multitude of plain white shirts hung on hangers on the first row and navy blue trousers folded on the second row; all pressed, wrinkle free, and ready to wear.

Slipping on a new set of clothes, then Ryoji strapped on his sandals and out the door he went, making sure to take out the trash on the way.

He walk leisurely with his hands stuffed in his pockets. It was a rather busy day in the Nawakawa centre today. The tea and herb business was a boom in Konoha and well known all over the elemental nations. The Nawakawa clan certainly earned pleasurable revenues from it.

A ball swiftly rolled by Ryoji and hit a wagon overflown with boxes ready for export. The children ran away quickly not even bothering to retrieve the ball. A merchant ran towards his cart, kicking up dust in frustration and curses spilling from his mouth.

A thump was heard as a box was set on the wagon. The young man paused to stare at the one person out of the sea of hundreds that decided to help him; a child. He followed the boy's actions.

Some teapots were broken and herbs and tea bags spilt into the pavement which Ryoji helped replace and clean up. All in all, They were able to finish in an hour and a half with the boost of chakra on Ryoji's part. The man grabbed him and engulfed him in a tight hug then waved enthusiastically back at him as he rode out of Konoha.

When Ryoji wasn't studying the ninja arts, this was a his past time. Helping and being generous to the best of his capabilities. It was the least he could do to atone for the sins he committed in his past life.

Sure, Ryoji died young and at the hands of his first friend with whom he still didn't forget even in this life. He fought for justice. Yet, he was a _monster_, a lying, cheating _monster_ and he fully expected to be condemn the the deepest depths of hell. So why? He pondered this question for months on end at the stillness of his nursery years ago. Out of all people why would a person as such was given the opportunity to experience the questionable but very true notion of reincarnation? He was one of the brightest minds to ever walk earth and even he didn't have an answer for that question.

This was in a world where monsters walked among them praised as heroes and idols. No, this world was even worse than where he originated from. This was a world where superhero feats was the norm. Where children were groomed to be killers and tools the set out underdeveloped to world wars that happened every decade or so. It was kill or be killed. The survival of the fittest. There was simply no space for selfless people. Ryoji would have to be an even bigger monster if he wanted to survive.

Luckily, Konoha is probably the best place out of the entire elemental nation to be born. The people held humility and morals higher than any other villages but the entire village itself was built on propaganda and the idea of self sacrifice. Yet, it's essential to keep the people loyal and happy.

So Ryoji resolved in becoming a monster once again but it wasn't for the self proving notion that he was justice. This time he would be selfless no matter how difficult it would be. He would atone for his sins. He would sacrifice his life to protect innocent civilians who can't protect themselves. He would protect his clan. He would protect his grandfather. He would protect Konoha.

He _**will**_ be Hokage.

* * *

><p>Tell me what you think and please review!<p> 


End file.
